


Laughing at the Games We Play

by TheAlwaysUsedTeaBag



Series: Super in Love [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Mind Eraser Gun, Non-Explicit Sex, Shapeshifting, Superheroes, Supervillains, there's sex technically but it cuts off before any proper sex can happen, they have a Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlwaysUsedTeaBag/pseuds/TheAlwaysUsedTeaBag
Summary: Before Aaron was reformed, while he was still Mr Nobody, he and Alexander had an encounter of the more... questionable kind. Alexander is very confused as to where they stand afterwards. He doesn't get a straight answer, but he takes what he can get.





	Laughing at the Games We Play

**Author's Note:**

> The sexual content in here is very mild (some kissing and moaning and stuff before it cuts off, but I wouldn't count that as explicit) and mostly implied. That being said: enjoy.

Alexander's head hurt for a few moments after he woke up, his vision was blurry and he kept blinking.

"What the- What's going on?" Alexander muttered, his eyes struggling to stay open. "What happened?"

He got no response and instead looked around, best as he could as everything around him, save for the light right above him, was only very dimly lit. He couldn't make out much if anything at all. But he knew too well where he was. He felt the powers repressing bracelets restraining him to the cold steel table he was on. He was topless, the cold steel freezing against his back, sending unpleasant shivers down his spine. He couldn't remember how he got here. His scars were on clear display over his chest, though he could only barely see them as he bent his neck.

He knew exactly where he was and the thought made his heart race and his breath pick up speed in anticipation. He heard the door open and his eyes were wide open as he tried to calm his breathing down.

Mr Nobody, or, as he only recently learned, Aaron loomed over him with a dangerous smirk playing on his lips. Alexander gulped, Aaron always started with patient gentleness before he began 'the real fun'. Alexander tried to keep his breath even. He wasn't particularly afraid of this, of Aaron or of the torture to come, but there was something else, some other emotion that he found difficult to describe, that made his heart race quicker at the gentle touch and he braced himself for any pain to come.

Aaron loomed over him, gently running a hand through Alexander's hair. For only a split second, if he had blinked he'd have missed it, the smirk on Aaron's lips softened. But then, suddenly, Aaron gripped tightly at his hair, grabbing a tight fist full, and pulled. Sparks of pleasure ran down his spine in a flurry and he was so surprised that he could not close his mouth in time.

"Aaahhhhhooohhh-" Alexander moaned loudly as the sparks of pleasure from the pain in his scalp screeched through his body to his groin. His eyes widened and he bit his tongue in embarrassment and Aaron, equally as surprised as him, dropped Alexander's head onto the steel. A moment passed between them, silent and awkward as Aaron blinked down at Alexander in surprise. Heat rose to Alexander's cheeks.

"This... was a tad unexpected," he nodded quietly, as if only to himself.

"I- Ye-yeah, I, uh... um... D-didn't expect you to, uh, pull my hair like that either..." he gulped, his head as red as a ripe cherry at this point. Suddenly, Aaron caught himself and smirked down at him with a look in his eyes that made a certain heat coil in his lower stomach. Aaron leaned over him and gently brushed his fingers down Alexander's cheek, dragging them down to his neck over a spot that made Alexander shudder and gasp. His heartbeat sped up considerably, especially as Aaron's gaze turned lustful.

"You derive pleasure from pain, I see..." he said in a low voice and Alexander gulped, "Perhaps you enjoy what I do, every time you find yourself atop this table?"

"N-Not quite- Um, I mean-" he stuttered and Aaron bent over, leaning, his face coming closer to Alexander's, their breath mingling, "Th-that's not how it works, y-you know..."

"'Not quite'?" he whispered close to Alexander's ear, and Alexander felt just how vulnerable he was strapped to the steel table as Aaron continued dragging and brushing his fingers over that one spot on Alexander's neck that made him begin to shiver in want. "Perhaps it's not _what_ is done to you... rather _who_ does it?"

"Wh-what are you, uh, t-talking about?" Alexander asked, poorly pretending that he had no clue what Aaron meant, but he was oh, much too aware of it, as well as Aaron's other hand wandering to Alexander's chest.

"Is this why you haven't captured me yet, though you could have done so on many occasions? Not because you particularly enjoy the pain... but rather the man who inflicts it?" he asked with a low whisper and Alexander winced in surprise at these words, like a child caught with its hand guiltily in a cookie jar, just confirming the theory. Aaron smirked at this. "I must admit, I am very flattered," he said with a smirk and lightly grazed across that one sensitive spot on Alexander's neck that made him begin to tremble under Aaron's touch and he had to bite his cheek to suppress and keep another moan from flowing out, but it was difficult, and his half-lidded eyes filled with lust he didn't want to show.

"W-w-well, uh, I-I mean-..." he breathed and stuttered as the gentle fingers on his neck were driving him crazy, though he didn't realise he was angling his neck so Aaron's fingers had easier access to that blessed spot, "I-I mean c-can you blame m-me? I-I..."

"I don't suppose I can," there was a pause and Aaron smirked with a mischievous glint in his eyes that made Alexander hope beyond hope and heat churn in his lower regions, "Say... I have a proposition. What do you say, for one night alone, you and I set aside who we are and... indulge in your _fantasies_?"

Alexander piped up, eyes wide in surprise.

"Wh- Wait- You- Y-You mean it?" he asked, his voice a glint too hopeful and it elicited a deep chuckle from Aaron, the sound of which made Alexander shiver.

"I have elicited many, many a delicious scream from your lovely throat. But I am quite curious what _other_ kinds of scream I can bring forth from that sweet mouth," he smirked and leaned further down, his lips only a mere centimetre away from Alexander's quivering lips and Alexander trembled hard at the hot breath hitting him; everything grew much too hot and he knew he must be just horribly red and flustered, and he had no mind to wonder about any ulterior motives Aaron might have, too busy thinking about his very prominent becoming issue down below. "What do you say?"

Alexander's heart raced and he looked deeply into Aaron's eyes, looking and searching for a hint of malicious intent, but he let out an almost inaudible moan, coming out as a gasp when he found only lust, mirroring his own, within those eyes staring right into his soul. He wasn't sure if he would grow to regret this, but in this frenzy, he almost didn't care. He licked his lips and moved his head up slightly, but enough for their lips to connect. Sparks exploded in his stomach and he felt Aaron's smirk melt a bit, but never fully disappear. Aaron brushed his other hand through Alexander's hair and held him up a bit more comfortably. Alexander pulled his head back the tiniest bit and gazed longingly into Aaron's eyes, forgetting everything that they were supposed to be.

"Y-yes, please. Oh fuck, yes, please. Yes, yes, yes," he moaned desperately and heard a click, realising his restraints (as well as the represser bracelets) opened and he threw his newly freed arms around Aaron's neck. Aaron smiled and Alexander dove in for another kiss, more heated than the last. Aaron smirked and pulled Alexander's hair and thus pulled him away from his lips. Alexander let out a low and sensual moan and shuddered as Aaron attacked his neck with kisses and teeth grazing his flesh and Alexander wished he'd bite him and he moaned into as Aaron fulfilled his wish, biting down hard. His moan was deliciously loud as Aaron's hands ventured down his body.

Things grew blurry in a flurry of passion and heat between them. Hands roaming and exploring, grasping and grabbing, nails dragging, hot breath as teeth grazed skin and bit down, lips clashing against each other violently. Such violent passion was exchanged in bouts and spades, pasts forgotten, consequences entirely ignored.

 

While Alexander had no clue how they got here, he liked the bed he woke up in. It was soft and comfortable and warm. At that moment, he realised the warmth did not come from the bed, but from the man behind him and his eyes widened as he realised just what had happened between them. Heat rose to his cheeks and he slapped a hand over his mouth to stop a gasp from shooting forth.

"Right, you're awake then," came a voice right beside his ear, low and quiet and Alexander felt himself shifting. He was utterly naked, no surprise, but he felt _everything_ and the image made him stir.

"I, uh... Good morning!" he tried to grin and mask how unsure of the situation he was. Aaron smiled down at him- no, that was a smirk.

"I told you I had a talent for eliciting screams from you," he smirked and this comment made Alexander shiver, his body remembering nigh every detail of those odd... shapes. He hadn't known his nemesis was a shapeshifter, and goodness, what possibilities had been exposed to him that night. He would never forget that, he knew this too well.

"Th-that you do..." Alexander gulped and Aaron chuckled. "The, uh... tentacles were a nice surprise..."

"And you bite a lot. Can't say I didn't expect it, with that mouth of yours," Aaron grinned leaning down and nibbling at Alexander's earlobe, teeth suddenly becoming sharp and biting it lightly and Alexander gasped slightly.

"I did not expect anything that happened last night... The tentacles, the eldritch horror-like... whatever that was- fuck..." he stuttered, flustered.

"You screamed loudest at that," Aaron grinned.

"That giant fucking tongue- warn me next time!" Alexander complained, turning around so he was looking at Aaron. Aaron raised a challenging brow.

"'Next time'?" he smirked and Alexander halted, his eyes wide in embarrassment. But before he could try and talk himself out of this, Aaron's smirk grew soft. "We could make this a habit."

"I- did- did you not say only for... only for tonight? I mean- that was a... um... nice night for me, but, uh... fuck, I don't even know where I'm going with this, I mean... I mean, you're a supervillain- you've done so many awful things and- fuck, I shouldn't even feel anything right now, you just-" Alexander hid his glowing red face in his hands. Aaron frowned, but Alexander didn't see this.

"Do you want to forget?" Aaron asked and Alexander looked up from between his fingers in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Right, I made you forget that detail... I've got a mind eraser gun. If you want to forget this ever happened, just tell me," he grumbled and finally let go of Alexander (he had still had his arms wrapped around him). He got up and walked to his nightstand, pulling out an odd looking red gun with a lightbulb on one side and a tube. The mind eraser gun, though he liked to call it the MEG for short. Alexander frowned in worry at Aaron's sudden change in mood.

"I... Wait, did you use that thing on me before?!" Alexander yelped and Aaron's frown grew deeper.

"Of course. Whenever you learned something you weren't supposed to. How do you think my identity remained as secret as it is?" he scoffed, shifting his shape so that it appeared like he had clothing on, for which Alexander was grateful. Looking at his nemesis and getting hard at the sight was not the best thing to happen to him right now. Especially not with Aaron's so sudden change in mood.

"D... Did we already... do this once?" he carefully asked. Aaron looked at him for a moment, internally baffled that the confidence this super is known for was entirely gone.

"No," he replied, studying Alexander's response. Alexander just nodded, not knowing whether that feeling in his stomach was relief or... something else he didn't want to think about.

"Anything like this?" Alexander inquired and Aaron studied him carefully. Alexander's gaze was on the folded hands in his lap, not daring to look up.

"To a mild degree. Remember the time you were drunk and somehow ended up here?" Aaron replied.

"Barely, but yeah..." Alexander rubbed the back of his head, "I destroyed a really expensive vase..."

"You kissed me that day, well, night," Aaron said and Alexander piped up in surprise, blinking, "And you kept on complaining that it wasn't fair that someone as pretty as me is a supervillain. As flattered as I was, I couldn't exactly let that... go further. I have some morals left, I think. Or I just wanted to spare you the embarrassment. Who knows, honestly. It was two am and the mind eraser gun was the nearest thing I could grab. Out like a light were you after that. Those sorts of things happened... more often than I'd care to admit... Drunk or sober, you got no control over your mouth. Last night... it appears things have escalated."

Alexander nodded.

"Things escalated a whole bunch..." Alexander mumbled.

"Didn't think you'd regret it this much. Let's see," Aaron grumbled in return, fiddling with the MEG, "I should just let you forget the entirety of last night and today."

"E-everything?" Alexander stuttered, his surprised tone also surprising Aaron, who raised a brow at him.

"Well, yeah. What, any protests?" Aaron scoffed, mood very sour.

"I just... I mean, I never said I wanted to... forget..." he admitted, a stark blush taking hold of his cheeks. Aaron raised a brow at this.

"This you have to explain to me," his eyes then narrowed as he continued fiddling with the MEG.

"I... I don't think I want to forget anything that happened last night. I mean... Fuck, how do I say this? Okay, it was pretty great. Pretty amazing," his blush grew ten times deeper, "Fuck, I never thought sensations like that were possible! But... I mean, you're a supervillain, my nemesis, number one enemy of every government or freelance organisation of heroes, super or not. And I- fuck, we slept together! I bet I broke so many fucking rules last night- and today! And-"

"There are rules for sleeping with your nemesis?" Aaron scoffed with an amused grin. His sour mood declining.

"I think so, I mean... there has to be, right?" Alexander asked, "Anyway, I... I don't fucking know what to do, or what to think about this, or what this even means between us- if it means anything at all! But... I know I don't want to forget this..."

Aaron stared at him, studying him closely for a minute. Finally, he sat down beside Alexander on the bed, glaring down at the MEG in his hands.

"Do you want to continue this?" he asked. Alexander didn't respond, so he continued, "I mean, it's pretty obvious you're at least sexually attracted to me - and the feeling's mutual, just so you know."

"You mean-"

"I wouldn't be against continuing this. But hey, only one of us consenting to this makes it rape, and I am by no means into that," Aaron shrugged.

"And you call yourself a villain," Alexander snorted and Aaron chuckled.

"What can I say? You've softened me up," he smirked and typed something into the MEG. "So... you got an answer yet?"

"I... definitely don't want to forget this... but I don't know how we would go on after this... I mean, what would us continuing this make us? Lovers? Enemies with benefits? You're still a supervillain and... we'd still have to be enemies and beat each other to a pulp regularly. Doesn't exactly scream 'healthy relationship' to me..." Alexander sighed and Aaron nodded.

"Neither of us would be willing to stop what we're doing, either..." Aaron supplied.

"Well... Then I just have to get you on my side!" Alexander suddenly grinned, this change in attitude surprising Aaron and catching him off-guard. A smile hushed onto his lips.

"Oh, and how will you do that?" he challenged with a grin.

"I'll have to charm you into submission!" Alexander's grin brightened and Aaron laughed. Alexander beamed as Aaron threw his head back in laughter. "See? You already laugh at the things I say, my jokes and everything! Not too far from being charmed, I can tell!"

"Verily, a charmer is you. Why, I am tempted into ravishing you once more, displayed like this to me so deliciously, after all," Aaron smirked, placing the MEG on the nightstand out of reach and crawling onto Alexander, who flushed as Aaron shifted so that his clothing disappeared. "Why don't you try to convince me?"

Alexander quickly caught on.

"I'm sure my arguments will convince you soon enough," he smirked, then grew a bit flustered as he whispered, "Could you use that eldritch horror tongue again? The... vibrating one?"

"You wish to charm me with your screams and moans? How could I ever resist such charms?" Aaron grinned.

"Precisely my point. I can already see you succumbing," he returned the grin.

For the rest of the day, he decidedly ignored every attempt the organisation made to contact him. He knew exactly what excuse he'd use to explain it to them. He'd tell them he was busy fighting Mr Nobody and, by all means, it wasn't all that far from the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> Alexander, you kinky fuck


End file.
